


Serving Him

by Pidgeon_Sushi



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: I feel like we need more Gary/reader fics, Other, also this whole thing is just shamless self indulgence, if this one does good I might do a part two....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidgeon_Sushi/pseuds/Pidgeon_Sushi
Summary: A messenger comes to you late at night. The Master Commander requests your presence.





	Serving Him

**Author's Note:**

> Master Commander AU by COLOURMIX!  
………………………………………  
ok tbh I don't know all that much about this AU, but...  
Master Commander... kinda... really fucky...  
sO HERE'S A SHORT READER/MASTER COMMANDER FIC WHERE U GET TO SUCK HIM OFF OK BYEEE

You’d been chosen by him to serve as one of his first in command. You’d proven yourself on the battlefield. You’d proven yourself on his war council. You’d proven yourself on being loyal to him to the end... 

And you’d proven your love to him. 

So when he called for your presence in his chambers late at night, you knew what he wanted. You didn’t even need to ask. You could see the lust in his tired eyes. You bow before him and carefully undo the buckle of his belt. He sighs above you as he feels the extra give from having his pants undone. 

You pull down the fabric of his undergarments and he stands fully erect before you. You blush and tease him momentarily by breathing on his hard length. Then you softly kiss the tip of his member before working your way down it. You expertly glide your tongue around his shaft, and a drop of pre-cum leaks onto your tongue. The taste sends shivers down your spine. You instantly crave more.

Then something unexpected happens.  
He moans.  
Your Master Commander moans at your actions for the first time since your nightly visits have started. It sends a chill through your body, causing you to involuntarily make a noise of your own against his hard cock. 

He moans again, louder. And his noises don’t stop there. As you keep bobbing up and down his length, his cries of pleasure grow.  
You revel in those sounds.  
Before, his only sounds were huffing and panting. On occasion, he’d let out a grunt.  
But now, he’s squirming under you and his hard member throbs in your mouth. 

It’s not long before he eventually wraps his hands in your hair, gently pulling on your soft locks. He’s trembling and his sounds are becoming more and more desperate. He gives a final shout of ecstasy before a powerful shot of cum spurts out and paints the inside of your mouth. A second and third thick spurt causes your mouth to overflow and a few drops leak out of the corner.

You swallow every bit of it, and you suck him dry. He releases his grasp on your hair and leans back in his throne, sweating and panting hard. You stand up and bow once more, beginning to take your leave, but he places his metal hand on your shoulder. He locks his gaze with yours, hungry eyes still feasting upon you. He licks his lips. You have a feeling you’ll be very busy tonight.


End file.
